


DULCES SUEÑOS [STONY]

by irohny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Meses después, Steve recibe una llamada.





	DULCES SUEÑOS [STONY]

Estaba desconcertado. Los primeros segundos, de lo único que pudo percatarse fue que aún era de noche, y no había despertado voluntariamente. Todo fue oscuro, con movimientos lentos debido al sueño y el corazón acelerado por la sorpresa.

Vibraba justo debajo de su almohada, el sonido amortiguado por esta misma, pero aún así pudo oírlo.

Steve lo tomó en sus manos titubeantes. Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar cuando lo llevó a su oreja luego de atender la llamada.

—¿Tony?

Para este momento, no le importaba qué tan pequeña sonara su voz.

— _Steve... Stevie..._

Tony murmuraba su nombre. Steve había extrañado ese sonido. Pero estaba tan confundido, asustado, emocionado. Tony había llamado. Demonios, _Tony había llamado._

—¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué...?

— _¡Shhh! ¡No hables!_

Tony sonaba torpe al hablar, y a Steve no le gustó lo que eso significaba. Sus pensamientos fueron rápidos, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado mucho antes de lo que pudo procesar.

—Tony, ¿Qué demonios?

Sentimientos encontrados.

— _Lenguaje..._

Tony reía y, por Dios, él estaba borracho y esa era la única razón por la que su mente confusa decidió que llamar a Steve era una buena idea. Steve cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

— _Capitán, eres un maldito idiota y no tienes permitido hablar. Cállate, cállate ahora_ —sonó lúcido momentáneamente—. _¿Acaso no podías simplemente darme tu estúpido número en lugar de regalarme este aparato inútil cuya única función es llamarte? Realmente lo tenías... Lo tenías planeado ¿Eh? Oh, vamos a abandonar a Tony en un lugar horrible luego de destrozar su armadura y revelarle que le estuvimos mintiendo cínicamente desde el principio, pero luego le regalamos un jodido teléfono de nuestra época para que nos perdone ¡Excelente idea! También escribamos una carta que lo haga llorar para que la relea tantas veces hasta que pueda recitarla de memoria incluso en sus malditos sueños. ¡En sus malditos sueños!_

Steve sintió su pecho arder ante lo atropelladas que sonaban las palabras de Tony gritadas justo en su oído. Él estaba explotando.

—Tony...

_Arrepentido_ _, arrepentido._

— _¡Y luego simplemente desapareciste y me dejaste aquí! Maldito idiota... Tú... Luego de todo lo que vivimos..._

Tony pareció sollozar por un segundo. Steve sintió su pecho encogerse y él jamás se había sentido tan equivocado en toda su vida, tan arrepentido.

—Estás borracho, Tony. Dime que estás a salvo, por favor.

— _¿Qué mierda te importa?_ —refunfuñó el genio, recobrando una calma de palabras torpes y gruñidos: Steve no se había dado cuenta en qué momento salió de la cama—. _Ni siquiera llamaste para desearme dulces sueños... Y yo creía que de verdad hacíamos un buen equipo... Tú y yo, juntos, como..._

Silencio.

—¿Tony?

— _Demonios... Ugh..._

Sonaba como si se hubiera golpeado, o bien el alcohol comenzaba a marearlo. Steve apretaba su puño en preocupación, porque Tony estaba _así_ de mal.

—¿Qué esta pasando? Tony, por favor. Respóndeme.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor. Pídeme que vuelva._

— _Nada... Sólo... Olvida esto. Yo lo haré._

La llamada se cortó. Steve no durmió esa noche.


End file.
